


Water Balloon

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Things We Like<br/>Prompt: K/L, water fight (laura_mayfair)</p><p>This kind of has nothing really to do with the prompt, except that it's a water balloon that wakes up Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Balloon

“Hot Dog!” Kara’s best drill instructor voice belted out, and he froze. “Is this your doing?” She gestured at her soaking wet tanks and mattress. 

He looked around at someone she couldn’t see, then stood up straighter. “Uh, yes, sir?”

If he was going to take responsibility for something he hadn’t done, he’d just gone up a couple points in her estimation. She’d make a point of finding out who had really dumped water in her rack, and take care of them later. She swung her legs out and stood, peeling her tanks off and tossing them on the mattress. “Clean it the frak up.” She didn’t even wait for his _Yes, sir_ before walking across the room and pouring herself into Lee’s rack. Two hours of sleep wasn’t going to cut it.

She draped herself around Lee, who had miraculously not waked up during all this, and went back to sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lee’s hand was full of soft, warm breast and a shapely ass was not-quite grinding on his erection and he had no idea what the frak was going on. Last thing he’d done was fall into his rack, exhausted. He did not remember having a guest at the time, much less one so...curvaceous.

“Mmm.”

_Frak._

“Yeah. Jus’ like that.”

He realized he’d been plucking at the nipple of the breast in his hand, and he stopped cold, ignoring the protesting whine from her.

“Whadja stop for?”

 _Double frak._ "Kara?”

“Why’d you stop?”

“Do you know where you are, Kara?”

“Don’t care. Sleeping.” She put her hand on top of his and squeezed. “Keep going.”

“We can’t do this.”

“Sleep-frakking. Like sleep-walking. Pretend it never happened later.”

“But -”

She grumbled. “Anybody ever tell you you talk too much?” She huffed and rolled over, her hand skimming his belly, leaving goosebumps behind. She covered his erection and pressed.

“Kar - gods! Frak. Stop.”

“Fine.” She snuggled up again, laid her leg over his hip, and stuck her hand in her panties.

“Kara. What’re you -”

“You got me all hot and bothered and now you won’t do anything about it. There’s a word for that. Lucky for you, I can take care of myself. Just don’t expect me to do _you_ any favors anytime soon.” She closed her eyes and he could feel the back of her hand through her panties.

He tried to go back to sleep, but it wasn’t happening. Her breasts were pressed into his side, and her knee was rubbing his erection, and her soft little _oh_ every so often made it a complete impossibility. He sighed and put his hand down on her knee, pressing a little. Up. Down. _Oh_ was right. It did feel good. He tightened the arm around her and scratched up her back with his blunt nails.

Kara flexed against him. “Oh gods. Do that again.”

He scraped up and down a few more times before pushing his hand into the back of her panties and palming her ass. He dug his fingers into her flesh and squeezed. He smiled into the darkness when she whimpered. Her breathing came harder and faster, keeping pace with her grinding against his hip bone.

“It’s...I’m...need...please…” 

Her words were barely audible; he wasn’t even sure she was talking to him, but he answered anyway. “What? What do you need?”

She nosed his chest, and when she found his nipple, licked it slowly then took it between her teeth. His cock jerked under her knee.

“Mmmm.”

The hand on her knee gripped her harder, putting more pressure on his aching cock, and she rocked back and forth a little harder, her hand working faster in her panties. Her mouth slackened on his chest and she began muttering _oh_ over and over until she suddenly froze for a very long moment, then her breath stuttered out quietly.

“Gods, I needed that.” She kissed his chest and wrapped the hand she’d just pulled out of her panties around his neck.

Even as the smell was driving him crazy, she fell back to sleep, and he gritted his teeth as he realized he was going to have to either figure out a way to get himself off without waking her or using his right hand, or lie there hard as a rock until exhaustion pulled him under again. He really wasn’t sure which sounded less appealing.


End file.
